Vegeta's way
by Killer-Vegeta
Summary: This is my first FanFiction story. It follows the Dragon Ball Z story up to where Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta collect the Dragon Balls on namek (Dende is there as well). When Gohan, Krillin and Dende THINK Vegeta is asleep and summon the Dragon, Shenron,
1. Vegeta's Anger

This is my first FanFiction story. It follows the Dragon Ball Z story up to where Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta collect the Dragon Balls on namek (Dende is there as well). When Gohan, Krillin and Dende THINK Vegeta is asleep and summon the Dragon, Shenron, then the tables are turned. Ohh and one last thing, I am sorry I didn't write an overview of what happens in DBZ, you'll just have to find out yourself.  
  
Vegeta was pretending to be asleep. When he saw the dragon being summoned, he jumped up. "Curse those brats" Vegeta muttered to himself, "I knew all along they were planning to backstab me."  
  
Gohan, Krillin and Dende were unaware that Vegeta could see them. The Shenron was a power to behold, 50ft. long with scales of green and black. The sky turned black as it always did when the Shenron was summoned. "Three wishes will be granted." Shenron boomed.  
  
Vegeta flew straight for Krillin! Before Krillin knew what was happening he was sent flying 20ft. into a cliff. Dende and Gohan whipped around to see Vegeta standing before them writhing with fury. With a quick flurry of blows Vegeta sent both of them crashing next to Gohan.  
  
Vegeta turned to Shenron, "For my first wish I wish to become a super saiyan" Vegeta declared in a menacing voice. "That can not be done", boomed Shenron. Vegeta rounded on Dende. "You namek, what is this!"  
  
Dende was horrified. He knew exactly what was wrong; he had to say the wish in namekien. Dende took a step back. He did not know what to do. If he told Vegeta he would die in turn, if he didn't he would die now. Vegeta spoke again, "Why can't I get my wish?" Dende took another step backwards; he was stalling for time, time to think. Suddenly, Dende realized he must wish for Vegeta to go to a different planet or somewhere far away. Dende started to mumble in namekien. Vegeta shouted, "What are you saying!" and fired a ki-blast at Dende. Before Dende could finish his wish he was blown back onto the ground. "Don't you even think about trying anything or I'll kill you." Vegeta shouted.  
  
Gohan and Krillin drew back instinctively. They knew they had no chance against Vegeta but if they did not do something they would all die.  
  
Vegeta advanced on Dende and picked him up be the throat, "Tell me how to get my wish or I'll kill you".  
  
Gohan saw his chance "Ma-Sen-Ko-Ha" he shouted, hoping to catch Vegeta off guard. Vegeta dropped Dende and spun around in time to block the massive beam. "I've had it! Now you're goin' to die!" 


	2. Vegeta's Wish

Far away on the other side of Namek Frieza Stood lost in wonder. What is happening? Why is the sky black? "That Guru guy will know", Frieza thought to himself. He checked his Scouter. "What!" he shouted "Three energies powering up to extremely high levels! Curses! They must have the Dragon Balls! I will kill them!" He jumped into the air and was off.  
  
Far away at Frieza's Space ship Goku sat in a healing chamber completely helpless. He sensed three energies and a forth one approaching fast. He needed to leave the healing chamber and help, but if he did it now he would be to weak to be of any help.  
  
Vegeta turned to face Krillin. "I am going to kill you and then ask that little brat namek here one more time, how do I get my wish!"  
  
Krillin was scared he was not strong enough to fight Vegeta guru unlock power hidden in him, that's true. But he was still no match for Vegeta especially alone. But he had to try maybe he could stall until Goku got there.  
  
Vegeta flew straight at Krillin. Krillin tried flying up and dodge but Vegeta caught his leg and threw him on the ground. "You aren't going any where," he roared. He spun to face Krillin then flew down attempting to land on and crush his ribcage. Krillin rolled out of the way and jumped up. Vegeta crashed into the ground sending rocks everywhere.  
  
All of a student Vegeta stood up and look off. "Frieza is coming", he said in a menacing voice. "Oh my god" Krillin said "he's right we have to do something or we will die." Krillin took a step closer to Gohan and Dende. "I have a plan", said Krillin "me and Gohan will distract Vegeta while you, Dende, wish for Vegeta and Frieza to die or something." "Um, ok", said Dende. "Go!" Krillin shouted.  
  
Krillin jumped into the air and shouted "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" A great beam of energy burst from his hands straight for Vegeta. Vegeta spun around. At the same time Gohan flew behind him. Dende flew right in front of the Dragon started talking in namekien. Vegeta noticed Gohan, Flew Back, and kicked him into the beam. Gohan got blasted back into Vegeta who caught him and threw him on the ground.  
  
Dende had now finished his wish. The dragon boomed, "That wish can not be granted. I was made be god I can't grant a wish that pass his power."  
  
Vegeta flew down and picked up Dende "Frieza is coming if I don't get my wish we all will die! Wish for me to be a Super Saiyan!" Krillin realized Vegeta was right he was the only one who had a chance against Frieza. Slowly he nodded "grant Vegeta's wish." Dende started talking in namekien. "Your wish has been granted," boomed the dragon.  
  
Vegeta's hair suddenly blazed yellow "That is the last mistake of your life" he whispered. 


	3. Vegeta's Rampage

At Frieza's ship Goku sat in the healing chamber. He was almost healed he is searching around the planet in his mind trying to detect all aspects of what is going on with Krillin and Gohan. All of a sudden he felt one of the powers jump beyond anything he could ever imagine. What was going on, it was more powerful than Frieza; such power could destroy anything he could imagine.  
  
On the other side of the planet Vegeta stands feeling vary smug with himself. "This time I am living up to my promise... to kill you!" he shouted at Krillin who coward. Vegeta flew straight at Krillin who had no time to move he was hit backwards than forwards again before he realized what was happening. Vegeta flew above him and kicked him into the ground. Vegeta then flew down and landed on Krillin's back.  
  
Krillin screamed in pain and coughed up blood. "Your pathetic!" Vegeta shouted, "I will now end your worthless life!" As he said this he jumped into the air and back flew down land on his back splitting his body in half!  
  
Gohan was horrified. Krillin lay on the ground his gut and blood everywhere. "NO!!!" Gohan shouted flying straight towards Vegeta in a blind rage. Vegeta just stood there totally relaxed, arms by his side. Gohan kicked at Vegeta with all his might; he bounced off harmlessly.  
  
"Ready to die already are we!" Vegeta shouted "fine!" He next flew at Gohan who tried to dodge but Vegeta was to fast he went flying back. He regained control of himself and bounced high in the air. Vegeta quickly started blasting a barrage of ki-blasts. Gohan dodged one, then two, then was hit by a third and forth. He fell to the ground.  
  
At the same time as all this Dende flew back up to the dragon and started mumbling in namekien. Vegeta picked Gohan up by the neck and made a ki- blast in his handheld it up to his face. Then he heard Dende. He dropped Gohan and spun around.  
  
"Your wish has been granted" the dragon boomed. Vegeta flew right below Dende, grabbed his feet and threw him on the ground. He flew down next to him and picked him up by his shirt. "What was the wish" he whispered in a menacing voice.  
  
Dende didn't say anything. Vegeta punched him in the stomach. He coughed up blood then said, "I'll never tell you." Vegeta throws him into the air and fired a ki-blast from his hand. Its hits Dende was completely destroyed, dust falls to the ground. "Humph" Vegeta smiled.  
  
Still in Frieza's ship Goku sat, when all of a sudden energy courses through his body and his hair flared yellow. 


End file.
